


Szpieg

by snylilith



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, first scene AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith





	

Lyra pierwszy raz zobaczyła Galena jeszcze przed likwidacją Republiki. Odwiedzała matkę w Senacie i zostali sobie przedstawieni: Lyra Kalvani, programistka i Galen Erso, projektant broni. Zaczynało się o nim robić głośno, ponieważ kilka jego projektów okazało się nader skutecznych w walce z Separatystami. Z tego spotkania Lyra zapamiętała, że Galen miał ujmujący uśmiech i bardzo smukłe dłonie. Właściwie więcej o nim nie myślała.

Kiedy spotkali się po raz drugi, na wielkim balu z okazji zakończenia Wojen Klonów, Lyra pracowała już dla Ruchu Oporu, rodzącego się nieśmiało od dnia pogrzebu Padme Amidali. Jeżeli spojrzenie Lyry częściej zatrzymywało się na szczupłej i energicznej sylwetce młodego geniusza, jeżeli, przyłapana, uśmiechała się i przez sekundę nie odwracała wzroku - nie było w tym nic przypadkowego. Uwiodła i półtora roku później poślubiła projektanta broni, żeby wiedzieć, czym się zajmuje i dla kogo.

To nie znaczyło, że nigdy go nie kochała. Maszyny Galena były zabójcze, ale on sam miał charakter łagodny i szczery. Był dobrym mężem i najlepszym ojcem, jakiego mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Kiedy pojawiło się zlecenie zaprojektowania broni, która będzie w stanie zniszczyć planetę, to Galen powiedział, że muszą uciekać. Odlecieli w ciągu godziny i przez kolejne dwa lata z wysiłkiem budowali dla siebie w miarę normalne życie na pustkowiu. Aż prawie zapomnieli, kim byli.

\- Wiecie, co robić - powiedział Saw Gerrera, ten, który zainstalował ich na planecie i podarował Lyrze karabinek snajperski. To była ich jedyna rozmowa w dniu, w którym dawny przyjaciel rozbił prawie normalne życie rodziny Erso w drobny mak. - Wiesz, co robić, Lyra.

W ostatnim momencie Lyra zdążyła dołączyć do Jyn, ukrytej bezpiecznie w schronie. Zabezpieczyła wejście, odłożyła broń i przez chwilę stała w mroku, zaciskając powieki, jakby najmniejszy promień światła mógł ją zranić.   
\- Mamo?  
\- Już włączam lampę, słońce - powiedziała wreszcie.  
\- Co się stanie z tatą? - zapytała Jyn. Lyra objęła córkę ramionami, przycisnęła z całej siły do piersi.  
\- Tak mi przykro, słońce - wyszeptała. - Tak okropnie mi przykro. Imperium zabiło tatę, Jyn.

W pewnym sensie była to nawet prawda.


End file.
